


A Crash Course in What it Means to Raise a Winchester

by lifevolutionary



Series: Kith and Kin [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ben's gone and his bedroom was torn apart, like there was a fight. You said, you told me that Demons were real. Dean." Lisa knew she sounded pleading, frightened. "His room smelled of sulphur."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crash Course in What it Means to Raise a Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> *has only just watched The Kids Are Alright* Why did no-one tell me that Ben wasn't actually Dean's son? *headdesk* Okay, for the purposes of this verse Ben is biologically a Winchester
> 
> *sticks fingers in ears and hums* La, la, la, canon? What canon?

Lisa wasn't sure if she appreciated the silence or not. Since she'd got in the car Dean had barely said anything to her. It meant she didn't have try to make small talk, something she didn't think she could manage right then, but it also gave her time to think.

She didn't know this older Dean, even less than she'd known him before. He was quiet and serious, all business.

She'd phoned him because she didn't have anyone else to turn to, she hadn't even known if the phone number she had for him was current. When he'd answered she was so relieved she didn't even try to sound normal just blurted out. "They've taken Ben. Someone, something. They've taken Ben."

"Lisa? Calm down, what's happened?"

"Ben's gone and his bedroom was torn apart, like there was a fight. You said, you told me that Demons were real. Dean." She'd known she sounded pleading, frightened. "His room smelled of sulphur."

There had been silence on then other end of the line, then, "Are you still living in the same place?"

"No, we moved. A couple of years ago." She'd told him where, hoping he was close, hoping that he'd help her. She hadn't expected what he'd said next.

"Okay, you're only a couple of hours away from us. I'll come get you."

"Thank you." She'd breathed and then realised what he'd said. "Wait, you'll come get me? You and Sam aren't coming here?"

"Things are more complicated now. Pack for a couple of nights."

She glanced across the silent car at Dean, he still hadn't explained what he meant by complicated. She went back to worrying in uncomfortable silence.

When Dean pulled the car into a drive Lisa stared, she hadn't expected the house to be so big. She looked between Dean and the house as Dean opened the boot for her to get her stuff. Complicated, right. He'd gone and settled down, got himself a family. Was that why he wasn't talking? Was he worried how she'd react?

Lisa was proved right almost as soon as Dean pushed open the door.

A little blonde girl, no more than four years old, came skidding round the corner and into the hallway, obviously alerted by the sound of the door shutting.

"Daddy!" She called out happily when she saw Dean and came running at him, "Daddy, Daddy, Uncle Gabriel said I should show you my drawing when you got home." Dean bent down to scoop her up into his arms.

"Yeah, I'll come look in a minute," he said to the girl, casting nervous glances at Lisa. "Um." The little girl also looked at Lisa, confused.

Lisa decided to put aside her bemusement over 'Uncle Gabriel' and take pity on Dean. "Hello," She addressed the little girl, "I'm Lisa, a friend of your Dad. What's your name?"

All the tension seemed to go out of Dean's shoulders and when the girl glanced at him questioningly he nodded.

"My name's Joanna. Hi." Joanna wrinkled her freckled nose in a way Lisa couldn't help but classify as cute, "Why are you here? Do you need Daddy and Uncle Sammy to get some monsters for you?"

Lisa's eyebrows shot up, they'd told her about the monsters? That all the things that went bump in the night were real? She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Dean answered for her, "Kind of. We're going to help her get her son back from the bad guys who've taken him."

"Like the bad guys who tried to take Robert?" Lisa felt the bottom drop out of her stomach at the innocent question and the way it made Dean look at her guiltily. They knew who'd taken her son. They knew and they'd stopped it from taking another boy but they hadn't stopped it from taking Ben. She forced down her fury, made sure it didn't make it to her face, she needed them, getting angry wouldn't help.

"Yeah," Dean said to Joanna and then grimaced as he looked over at Lisa again. "Come sit down and me and Sam will explain."

Sam was sitting on the floor in the living room playing blocks with a young boy.

"Is he yours too?" She asked Dean as she sat on one of the sofas. In her peripheral vision she saw Sam wince, okay, so maybe she was slightly bitter.

"No." Dean started.

"No," Sam spoke over him, getting up and moving over to sit next to Lisa on the sofa as Dean let Joanna down and she took Sam's place playing with the boy. "No, he's my son. His name is Robert."

Lisa flinched and turned to stare at Dean. "Whatever took Ben, they tried to take him too?" She gestured at Robert, looked at Sam, "Your son," she turned back to Dean, "Your nephew, and you didn't think to warn me?"

"We didn't think they'd go after Ben." That was Sam, trying to placate her fury. "They shouldn't have, he's not-" He broke off grimacing. Lisa watched him shoot an uncomfortable look at Dean with detachment as she tried to calm herself down.

"We're going to have to tell her." Dean said, which did absolutely nothing to calm her urge to yell. Sam made a face.

"Tell me what? What makes Ben so different from those two kids sitting right in front of us that meant you didn't think they'd go after him?" She growled, "What is Ben 'not'?

~*~

Gabriel snapped himself back into the living room, expecting to just find Sam and the kids. "Cas says he'll be back in five, he's in the middle of translating-" He cut himself off as he noticed the two extra people in the room; Dean grimacing and a women he'd never seen before gaping at him. Oh, this must be Lisa then. "So, this is awkward."

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean muttered, "Well that solves that. Can't exactly not tell her now," and Sam sighed.

"He's not half-Angel," Sam said to the Lisa woman, who still hadn't managed to close her mouth. "That's why we didn't think the Demons would be interested in Ben, because he's not half-Angel."

"Or half-Archangel," Gabriel added. "Hi, I'm Gabriel." He waved at Lisa as he moved to sit on the arm of Sam's side of the sofa. "You must be Lisa, nice to meet you."

"Are you seriously telling me that you're the Archangel Gabriel?" Her voice was faint and her face was sceptical.

"Yes, Yes I am, and that's my son over there making rather structurally unsound towers out of building blocks." He turned his attention to Sam and Dean. "That's why they wanted him, they were trying to get to me. Cas figured it out. They were going to try and put a blood spell on me."

"A blood spell?" Sam frowned at him, "Like a control spell? They were going to use Robert's blood to control you?"

"Excuse me," Lisa was frowning at them, "I thought you said...So, you're Robert's biological father, not Sam?" She asked, her expression bemused.

Gabriel scowled and reached out to tangle his fingers in Sam's hair, "We both are."

"But how...?" Gabriel beamed, Sam looked at him with that worried, put upon expression that said he knew exactly what Gabriel was thinking.

"Gabriel, don't-" Gabriel didn't even let Sam finish his warning before he flipped the metaphorical switch inside his head that said 'gender'.

Lisa shrieked. Joanna looked up and laughed. "Aunt Gabriel, you're not supposed to that where other people can see."

Gabriel smirked at Lisa's wide-eyed terror and flipped the switch again reverting back to his usual self.

"That was unnecessary," Sam had his disappointed face on.

"I was making a point," he looked over at Lisa, "Don't ask stupid questions when there's an Archangel in the room."

Lisa nodded meekly, which was good, Gabriel approved of that reaction to him; it meant she was sensible and had a good imagination. Dean interrupted Gabriel's fun.

"So if they want to put a blood spell on you, why did they take Ben? Controlling me won't get them Archangel powers."

Before Gabriel could answer Sam made a soft, distressed noise that meant he'd just figured something out and wanted swear but couldn't because the kids were in the room. "No, it won't, but if they could get you to take Robert to them..." He trailed off, letting them complete the sentence in their own heads.

Gabriel grimaced into the strained silence and then gave an internal sigh of relief when Cas chose that moment to make his entrance.

Cas stiffened when he saw Lisa, his shoulders tensing up and his face blanking into that unemotional mask of his. Gabriel took a moment to be glad the women was sitting next to Sam because Cas was freaking out enough already just having her in the house.

"Any luck?"

"No," Cas pulled his coat off and vanished from his hands, which made Lisa jump, Sam and Dean look at Cas in surprise and Gabriel smile knowingly. Little Bro was showing off, showing Lisa just who she'd be messing with if she tried something with Dean. "There is no other Demon strong enough, it must be him."

"Him who?" Sam asked.

"Blood spells are powerful magic. With Lucifer dead there is only one other in Hell who would have the power to pull it off." Cas sat, close enough to Dean that the insinuation into his personal space was obvious to everyone but Dean himself; oblivious idiot that he was. Lisa narrowed her eyes at the two of them, face disbelieving, Gabriel could tell that it was all Cas could do not to glare right back.

He could feel his lips twitching and the laughter building in his chest but then one of Sam's hands found his and squeezed; a warning, acknowledgement and agreement all at once, Sam always had been far too good at knowing what he was thinking.

Gabriel distracted himself by explaining, "Beelzebub. Luci's head Demon while he was alive, the new leader of Hell in his extended absence. I would think he's having some serious problems keeping control and decided that an Archangel in his power was the best was to stay top dog."

"_Beelzebub_ has my son?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, he won't kill him, he needs him." Gabriel wasn't sure how reassuring that was but then, reassurance wasn't exactly one of his strong points.

"We'll get him back." Yeah, that was probably more like what she wanted to here, especially when growled in Dean's determined voice.

"But how? I don't even know where they took him." Lisa sounded small and lost then and Gabriel thanked his absent Father that Joanna had been able to save Robert from them and save Sam from sounding like that.

"We're going to do a bit of blood magic of our own," Gabriel was pretty sure his smile as he said that wasn't very nice, "Beelzebub has obviously underestimated how awesome I am. When messing with blood magic you should never tangle with a Pagan god, especially one who has access to both of the parents of the kid you've kidnapped." He beamed at Dean.

At his side he heard Lisa ask Sam, "Pagan god? I thought he was an Archangel."

"He's both. You've heard of Loki?"

"Of course." Gabriel was rather gratified at that, and at the dawning hint of fear on her face; an Archangel may be awe inspiring but a Trickster was scary.

"Gabriel is him as well, he's been on Earth a while." Sam glanced sideways at him, pride and amusement warring in his gaze with the look that told Gabriel to behave.

"I have, and Beelzebub is about to get a lesson on why it's a really bad idea to take me on on my own turf." He smiled with all his teeth. This was going to be fun, it'd been a while since he'd got to do any proper smiting.

~*~

"Huh, so, hey Sammy? Dean isn't glaring at me. I'm going to guess that Joanna never actually got round to showing him her awesomely accurate drawing of a devil's trap?"


End file.
